


Morning Coffee

by teletubabe



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teletubabe/pseuds/teletubabe
Summary: BigbyxNerissa smutty one-shot.
Relationships: Nerissa (The Wolf Among Us)/Bigby Wolf
Kudos: 22





	Morning Coffee

Even when he got a good night’s sleep, Bigby tended to wake up early.By the time sunlight started to shine into his tiny apartment, he was typically up already, brewing a pot of drip of coffee to have with his morning cigarette. Before enjoying those two things, sure he was up, but his eyelids weighed heavily and his brain felt groggy like he was moving in slow motion.

Today, when he picked up the tin of coffee grounds from his fridge, he could already tell from its lack of weight that it was empty.He was going to have to go to the corner store before he could feel human today.Fuck.

Bigby glanced over to his bed, where Nerissa still laid strewn nakedly about in his sheets. She was still sound asleep, and looked so beautiful with the strips of sunlight coming through the blinds onto her pale, supple skin. Her chest rose and fell as she gently breathed, drawing Bigby’s attention to her enticing breasts teasing him even in her unconscious. 

She looked almost too perfect in his bed. They had only begun seeing each other a few weeks ago, after Bigby threw the Crooked Man down the witching well and he chased after her in the streets outside the Woodlands. He had confronted Nerissa about how she glamoured herself as Faith, and she admitted to doing it in order to draw his attention to her friend’s murder. Memories of their interactions outside Woody’s building flooded back to him in that moment — how she flirted with him and made him blush from his chest in a way that he hadn’t felt in years — and as Nerissa began to warm up to him and show signs of affection, late nights spent together smoking and healing soon turned into morning-afters with sex and breakfast. Even after this brief period of time, she had made herself at home in Bigby’s apartment especially after Colin received his glamours and moved out.Instead of just whiskey, she began to leave bottles of red wine in his kitchen and her soft, feminine clothes were often peppered on top of his furniture.

Bigby tried to stay quiet as he slipped on his clothes to go buy their coffee. He was almost successful, with his pants and shirt on, until the old wood flooring creaked while he was slipping into his shoes. Nerissa stirred immediately. Although her eyes were still closed and filled with half-slumber, she noticed his absence from the bed when she felt around his side.

“Bigby...” she cooed lucidly from across the room. 

For a moment, he stayed still hoping he wouldn’t wake her fully and that he could still go on his coffee run before she woke up. But Nerissa continued to move slowly while coming to awareness and moaning for him to come back to bed. 

“Bigby.... where are going, sweet man,” she whispered as her eyes opened ever so slightly. 

Bigby swallowed hard, feeling his cock stir in his pants at the sight and sound of Nerissa yearning for him. “I’m out of coffee. Gonna run down to the store. I’ll be right back.”

“No,” she insisted, sprawling herself more on the bed and revealing the curve of her hip peeking out through the messy sheet. “Could you please come back? I want to feel you.”

Her words and aesthetic sight were so seductive to him.Even when she was half asleep and unaware of her sex appeal, she drew him back towards the bed, stripping to his underwear in a half carnal, half protective sort of trance.He laid on top of the sheets and touched the warm flesh of her stomach delicately, relishing in the knowledge that they had a mutual attraction for each other. 

“Good morning, princess,” Bigby said softly, gazing into the deep aquamarine of Nerissa’s lidded eyes. 

“Good morning, Big Bad Wolf,” she teased back, cupping the back of his neck gently with one hand.“You always wake up so early.Is it because of your wolf instincts?” 

“Maybe,” he entertained, biting his lip while he stared at his beautiful lover.“I might eat you up if you aren’t careful.”

“Maybe that’s what I want.”

He lowered his head to kiss Nerissa’s lips.She moaned immediately and opened her soft mouth to invite his tongue and lips further. Even when she just woke up, Bigby loved the smell of her.Her perfume, mixed with the smell of his laundered sheets and her subtle morning breath was a combination that he was beginning to crave.After a few minutes of slow, morning making out he kissed his way down to her delicate neck where her perfume was even stronger. 

Immediately, Nerissa gasped with pleasure. The intimacy and vulnerability of a man, her lover, kissing her bare, ribbon-free, neck made her arch her back and want to melt into Bigby. Feeling his wet, sexy kisses down her neck without the fear of anything snagging on a ribbon and ending her life was more a more freeing feeling than she could’ve ever known.Sure, they were having sex with each other, but sheer magnitude of energy which came with being sexual with Bigby Wolf made Nerissa’s heart flutter in a way that was far more cathartic than just an orgasm was.

“Oh my god, Bigby,” she moaned as his kissed began to land on her hard nipples.“I need you.”

Nerissa reached down and cupped his crotch, already feeling his cock so rigid and excited by their foreplay. He groaned deeply when her hand carefully grasped onto him and tugged on his member through his underwear. 

“Fuck,” he grunted. “Why do you insist on making me so horny in the morning too, princess?” 

“It’s your fault, for being so alluring,” she countered, peeling the limp sheets away from the rest of her body and dipping one finger down to feel the wetness building between her legs.“So, are you going to fuck me? Or are you going to go buy your coffee?”

Bigby let out a carnal growl as he fully succumbed to Nerissa’s seductive advances.He rose from lying beside her and positioned himself between her spread legs, watching as she rubbed her wet little clit with her finger.Her lusty gaze travelled from his rigid cock tenting in his boxers to his face, which surely looked like he was about to consume her fully at any moment.In a moment of supernatural strength, he ripped his boxers off with his bare hand and revealed his throbbing, hard member swinging in front of her wet pussy. 

Bigby summoned what little self restraint he held within him and held his cock in his hand, slowly rubbing his head against Nerissa’s swollen, wet vulva.Even when they had been together just the night before, the anticipation of sliding into her hot, tight hole still made his cock twitch as he rubbed against her clit.Nerissa moaned and began to stroke her breast and erect little nipples, waiting to feel the exact same thing. 

“Please put it in inside of me,” she begged, needing her sexy wolf to take her now.His eyes glowed yellow as if he was about to turn as he slowly thrust forward into her wanting pussy.Immediately, her walls clenched and she moaned louder at the feeling of his large penis entering her.Words, there were none, and her mouth stayed agape staring with wide eyes at the man who made love to her like no one ever had. 

“Fuck, Nerissa,” Bigby hissed through his teeth.Her warm hole gripped his cock like a vice as he slowly pumped in and out.He could tell that Nerissa was already gearing to cum, as she happened to over and over again whenever he fucked her.“Baby, you feel so perfect around me cock.”

“Oh my god, yes, please fuck me with your perfect cock,” she moaned in return, eyes almost rolling towards the back of her head.If she looked right at the sculpted and scarred body of her lover or at his intense and lustful gaze, it would overload her senses and over saturate her every pore with the heat which was pulsating through her core.When he fucked her, it felt like they were enacting the ritual for some lusty spell or reigniting the passion for sex which had faded from both of their lives years ago for different reasons.

When his hard cock rubbed against her g-spot, Nerissa began to contract and unfurl at the same time. “Bigby, I’m cumming right now.”

“I feel you clenching on my fucking cock while you cum, princess,” he said, coaxing her further and further off the edge.“Cum for me while I fuck you.”

Nerissa relinquished what was left of her restraint and let this man pleasure her to the fullest extent, bringing wave after wave of crashing orgasm into her body.She looked at Bigby’s face while he thrusted deeply and slowly and could read the look on his face while he watched her orgasm hard.

Beaufiful,  his eyes said. 

It didn’t take long for Bigby to follow suit after watching Nerissa unravel and feeling her pussy cumming continuously on his cock.He buried himself deep inside her as he reached orgasm, shaking and groaning at the intensity of shooting deep inside of this perfect, sensual woman.She wanted him — the same way he wanted her — in a purely physical yet also mentally intense sort of way which kept the pair wanting and needing more. 

Bigby slowly eased himself out of Nerissa, lowering her legs gently and lying down beside her to catch his breath.She was already closing her eyes again, feeling content and perfectly satiated by her successful attempts to bring him back to bed.

“Go get our coffee,” she whispered teasingly. “I’ll be right here when you get back.”

“That was the plan all along, princess,” he retorted, knowing that it would take at least a few minutes to catch his breath.Now however, he already felt sufficiently perked and energized this morning without having to venture out for his coffee beans.


End file.
